


Here

by liquorish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e04 The End, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquorish/pseuds/liquorish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sad poem from Endverse!Castiel's point of view. Inspired by a comic by Daggomus-prime, linked within, which makes me cry while still being incredibly hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A NSFW Comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29916) by Daggomus-prime. 



> The inspirational comic is porn, f.y.i. Also, brilliant.

Here

happy to see you   
when we start-  
later on, I will be sad that  
you were gone  
the whole time you were here.  
But then,  
it's touch-and-go  
every time we touch,  
for me at least.  
What more could I want?  
I don't remember  
a time when  
you did more   
than build me sad sand castles  
to knock over with the tide of my body.

(and even when  
an old you comes to see me  
with eyes that knew me; newer me, like a fresh dream,  
and un-abandoned on our little stretch of beach,   
I barely see him, find no reason  
to pry my eyes away from  
the door you always come thru,  
when you do.)


End file.
